Hana
|marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = Teachings under Sōsaku |status = Active |signature skill = Suhina Techniques }} :"Innocent flower basking in the sun" - Kai no Kimi Hana (花, Hana; lit. "flower") is one of the, if not the, last Suhina that Sōsaku Yawarakai has persuaded into joining his cause, mainly to exploit her ancient and mysterious set of abilities. Hana herself is a very young, even by Shinigami terms, and has yet to understand the true intentions of Sōsaku and his band, seeing them as nothing but a loving foster family. What happened to Hana's parents is unknown, and she doesn't seem to possess any other acquaintances except for the dragon that accompanies her, which she appositely calls Nii-san (お兄さん, Big Brother). Appearance Although her actual age is unknown, Hana appears like a 10-year old girl with blushing cheeks, hazel eyes and semi-long brown hair which she keeps in a ponytail, except for two bangs that frame her face. Her body is small and fragile and certainly not made for battle, although it is a rare occasion that Hana is directly involved in one without her dragon to protect her. Traditionally, Hana wears a red kimono with matching hakama, a big white bow on her back which ribbons circle around her arms and a white obi. She wears small white geta, although she is just often seen traveling barefoot. A silver shinobue is seen sticking out of her obi, the only thing she already possessed before she was found by Sōsaku. Personality Hana is portrayed as very cheery and ignorant, something considered quite normal for the childlike age she physically has. Even so, her ignorance stretches sometimes far beyond belief, shown by her inability to recognize the Eijiru as criminals, despite witnessing obvious acts such as vandalism, theft and the massacre of innocents. She is very fond of donning nicknames to people, referring to Sōsaku as Otō-san (お父さん, Father), and to Saeyuku as Sa-Sa, because she deems his full name to hard to pronounce. Hana is very tender and kind to the people around her, caring much for Sōsaku and often getting worried when he's fighting. She is incredibly supportive of him, shouting at his enemies and praising his powers, but also listening immediately when he tells her to back off. She looks up to him as a hero, because he "saved" her from the gutter and gave her a home. Hana's innocence makes it almost impossible for even the cruelest of enemies to involve her in a battle, generally leaving her out of any potential danger. Synopsis Powers & Abilities : As a Suhina, it's expected for Hana to possess beyond-Shinigami quantities of spiritual power. This is not the only difference, however, as Suhina can also freely adjust the nature of their energy, a major difference towards Shinigami who's spiritual pressure can only cause torment and destruction. Due her cheerful nature, Hana's power mostly fives off an aura of happiness around her person, lightening up any bad mood around her. Everywhere Hana walks, flowers bloom and trees bear fruit, a spectacular feat regarding her petite stature. When Hana becomes very angry or sad, an event happening seldom, her spiritual aura gains an unbelievable destructive nature, wiping out anything within Hana's path whether it be friendly towards her or not. Kagura: The movement art of the Suhina is revolving and flexible, unlike that of other spiritual races. Hana herself has portrayed little to no skill in Kagura, only using it on one occasion when she was about to be slain by a Shinigami officer. As is the case with her Uguisu, it can be assumed this was performed out of her conscious will and therefore she cannot utilize it voluntarily. Keen Intellect: Despite her young appearance, Hana has shown astonishing samples of geniality in the rare moments she is acting serious, flabbergasting anyone - ally or opponent - in her surroundings. This was most prominently shown duriong Sōsaku's battle against the Thirteenth Division captain, where she was able to analyze Sōsaku's intentions after only a few minutes, being the only one to be able to do so. Sōsaku considers this genius-like traits part of her Suhina legacy, who were well-known for their immense intellect above all other souls. Uguisu Uguisu (鴬, Nightingale) is the term used to refer to the spells of the Suhina, usually administered through the use of songs and poems. Because Hana hasn't received any official training within this area and because of her youth, she is very unversed in Uguisu, making her capable of only one spell unconsciously. *'Kōbika' (交尾歌, Attraction Song); Hana is capable of using this song through a tune she's almost constantly humming, seeing it is the only thing she can remember before she met Sōsaku. When she experiences great emotional distress, it summons a green-maned, white chinese dragon. The dragon is very protective of Hana, assaulting anyone who nears her with great force and incredible ferocity. Hana cheerily calls the dragon Nii-san (お兄さん, Big Brother), and often caresses him when she's sad. The dragon has the ability to fly and carry Hana on it's back, project a fiery beam of energy from it's mouth and control earth and water in his environment. Behind the Scenes Hana's appearance and that of her dragon originate from Spirited Away's Chihoro and Kohaku, respectively. The term "Kōbika" is a reference to the chirping of male birds used to attract females during the mating season, keeping true to the Suhina's avian theme. Category:Character